This invention relates to a storage device and more particularly to a storage and retrieval system for any compact, audio, or video disc medium which includes CD-ROM, CD-G, CD VIDEO DISCS, AUDIO CDs, KARAOKE CDs, and DVDs.
In the past, the professional entertainers who provide music and video using the digital compact disc format (disk jockey or DJ) had to provide some makeshift method of filing and retrieving a particular compact disc that could easily be out of order. This would entail sorting through a selection of discs to locate the desired disc. Once the disc was located, the DJ then had to open the cover or lid of the storage device to determine the track on which the desired selection was recorded. Often the inserts in the container that listed the song titles are misplaced, causing the DJ to be unorganized and fumbling for another disc while trying to locate the information on the misplaced insert.
There are numerous storage units on the market for personal use into which the plastic storage case for the compact disc can be inserted. There also is a home unit available through a television promotion that only holds a limited number of discs (up to 40 compact discs) in a series of thin plastic cradles. The problems with this previous unit is (1) that it is manufactured from very thin plastic, and is not precision made for the discs to be returned into the unit; (2) the discs can contact the adjacent disc when retrieving and retracting the discs, therefore making it possible to damage the stored discs with scratches; (3) the operator would have a very difficult time, especially in low light conditions, placing the disc back in the very narrow slot; (4) there are no guides for the disc to retract into the closed position, and if one disc is out of alignment, the unit will not close; and (5) there are also no means of transportation for the disc holder as it is only six inches wide and five inches deep with no handle for ease of carrying.
The present invention solves these problems so that when DJs are providing entertainment for their audiences, they have easy access to discs and the discs are not damaged.
The present invention solves significant problems in the art by providing a case for storing compact discs and the like that is easier and more convenient to use.
Generally described, the present invention provides an improved storage cradle for compact discs and the like comprising a base having two vertically upstanding outwardly angled side walls. The side walls form a storage slot for the disc between the side walls. Indented tabs are located on the side walls adjacent the bottom of the slot. The tabs are operable to grip the disc, centering the disc when inserted in the cradle. The storage cradle also comprises a rear wall and a vertically upstanding front wall.
The present invention provides a cradle with one side wall higher than the other to act as a guide when inserting a disc into the slot of the cradle. The side walls are angled from three to four degrees and the top edge of the side walls is generally C-shaped. The angled side walls prevent either side of the stored disc from touching the cradle surface, eliminating the possibility of damage to the disc due to abrasion with the side walls of the cradle.
The present invention also provides a housing inside which the storage cradle is pivotally mounted. A pull tab attached to the front wall of the cradle facilitates pivoting the cradle within the housing.
The present invention also provides a storage cradle with tabs to center the disc. The tabs grip the outer, unreadable edge of the disc. This prevents scratching or other damage to the disc.
The present invention also provides a disc storage system comprising a plurality of storage cradles rotatably mounted on an axis. Each cradle comprises a base having two vertically upstanding side walls forming a storage slot for the disc between the walls. Felt strips are located along one of the side walls to protect the readable portion of the disc. Indented tabs located on the side walls adjacent the bottom of the slot are operable to grip the disc, centering the disc when inserted in the cradle. Each cradle also comprises a rear wall and a vertically upstanding front wall. Alternating pull tabs re positioned to allow users to more conveniently access the stored discs.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved storage cradle for compact discs in which it is easy to return the disc into the slot.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved storage cradle for compact discs adapted to keep the disc centered when fully inserted into the cradle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved case comprising a housing and cradle for storing compact discs.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a storage system comprising multiple interconnected cradles for storing a plurality of discs.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of embodiments of the invention, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.